kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Daiki Aomine
"Wybacz Kuroko, ale jedyną osobą, która może mnie pokonać... Jestem ja sam." ~ Aomine do Kuroko |imię = |kanji = 青峰 大輝 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 |wzrost = 192 cm |waga = 85 kg |urodziny = 31. sierpnia, Panna |grupa krwi = B |zespół = Teikō (kiedyś) Tōō |pozycja = Silny skrzydłowy |praca = |talent = Zręczność i zwinność Niesamowita szybkość Zone Strzał w każdej pozycji ciała |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 35 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 13 |głos vomic = |głos anime = Junichi Suwabe }} Daiki Aomine (青峰 大輝, Aomine Daiki) jest jednym z Pokolenia Cudów i byłym partnerem/światłem Kuroko w Teikō. Teraz gra jako as Akademii Tōō. On i Taiga Kagami są rywalami po starciu w eliminacjach Międzylicealnych oraz Pucharze Zimowym. Był głównym antagonistą do pierwszej rundy Pucharu Zimowego. Wygląd Aomine ma bardzo ciemną karnację, ciemniejszą niż pozostałe postacie. Ma ciemnoniebieskie włosy, które są dość krótkie. Jest bardzo wysoki i umięśniony. Podczas gry nosi granatowo-czerwony strój z numerem 5, a jego koszulka jest nieco za długa. Jego codzienne ubranie składa się z luźnego podkoszulka i spodni cargo. W okresie zimowym jest często postrzegany z jasną wełnianą koszulką, czarnym kapturem i ciemnym bezrękawnikiem. Zanim Aomine zdobył niezmierzoną siłę, był bardzo towarzyski i przyjazny. Najczęściej przebywał z Kuroko i Kise. Momoi stwierdziła, że Kagami jest jak stary Aomine. Bardzo lubił grać w koszykówkę i był świetnym graczem, ale przez ciągłe treningi stał się trudnym do pokonania przeciwnikiem. Jego wrogowie podczas starcia z nim tracili ducha walki.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 41, strona 10 W końcu Aomine doszedł do wniosku, że jest najsilniejszy, i że jedyną osobą, która może go pokonać, jest on sam. Przez to zmieniły się jego uczucia wobec przeciwników. Zaczął ich postrzegać jako słabeuszy, których trzeba zniszczyć. Stara się ich poniżyć w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Stał się również bardzo leniwy, na treningi chodzi tylko wtedy, kiedy chce, a podczas meczu nie daje z siebie wszystkiego. Aomine w pewien sposób podziwia Kuroko, bo groził przemocą jednemu z graczy z Tōō, gdy ten mówił źle o nim. Gdy Shōgo Haisaki ukradł jedzenie Tetsuyi, Daiki kazał mu oddać potem swoje.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 52, strona 7 Aomine jest fanem japońskich idoli. Przyznaje się, że lubi modelki z dużymi piersiami.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 100, strona 11 Historia thumb|200px|left|Młody Aomine Kiedy Aomine był mały, zaczął grać w koszykówkę na ulicy, ucząc się wszystkiego samodzielnie. Często grał z Momoi, przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa. Gdy podrósł, zaczął grać ze znacznie starszymi od siebie graczami ulicznej koszykówki. Przez to bardzo szybko się rozwinął, a jego koszykówka zmieniała się drastycznie.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 49, strona 3 thumb|200px|right|Aomine i Kuroko w Teikō Aomine przez trzy lata uczęszczał do gimnazjum Teikō. Wstąpił do tamtejszej drużyny koszykarskiej i został przydzielony do pierwszego składu. Pewnego dnia Daiki postanowił dłużej poćwiczyć i pójść na salę, jednak ta, do której zazwyczaj chodził była pełna, więc postanowił znaleźć inną. Dostał wtedy ostrzeżenie od Momoi, która powiedziała, że ta sala jest nawiedzona, jednak Aomine jej nie uwierzył. Poszedł i usłyszał dźwięki gry w kosza, jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Wtedy Tetsuya Kuroko przywitał się z nim, jednocześnie strasząc Aomine. Po dłuższej rozmowie chłopak dowiedział się, że Kuroko ćwiczył tak późno na sali przez swoją miłość do koszykówki. Następnie zaczęli razem ćwiczyć i stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Aomine również przekonał Tetsuyę, aby ten nadal grał w koszykówkę, gdy ten chciał odejść.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 124, strona 12 Wkrótce potem Kuroko dołączył do pierwszego składu. On i Aomine tworzyli razem świetny zespół. Zmyłki i niewidzialne podania Kuroko połączone z siłą Aomine tworzyły wspaniałą kombinację.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 124, strona 15 thumb|200px|left|Przebudzenie Aomine Na drugim roku w gimnazjum, Aomine zainspirował Kise do gry w koszykówkę i stał się jego partnerem treningowym. Ryōta był wtedy żółtodziobem i oprócz zdolności kopiowania nie umiał nic, a Daiki był znacznie silniejszy od niego i trenował z nim tylko ze względu na jego miłość do koszykówki.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 41, strona 6 Aomine stał się dla Kise kimś w rodzaju idola lub mentora. W tym samym czasie Daiki stał się asem drużyny. thumb|200px|right|Aomine oddala się od Kuroko Wszyscy członkowie Pokolenia Cudów stali się silniejsi niż byli na początku, jednak Aomine rozwijał się znacznie szybciej niż reszta zespołu. Nagle stał się przerażająco silny. Dzięki niemu Teikō miażdżyło swoich przeciwników, osiągając dwukrotnie lub trzykrotnie razy większy wynik i zdobywając nawet 200 punktów. Dla Daikiego gra stała się przytłaczająca i nudna. Midorima wyjaśnił Kuroko, że Aomine szuka godnego siebie przeciwnika, jednak do tej pory go nie znalazł. Stał się znaczenie silniejszy od kolegów z drużyny, dlatego zaczął dawać z siebie tylko minimum, aby cała drużyna mogła się cieszyć ze wspólnego zwycięstwa.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 41, strona 12 Tetsuya próbował przekonać Daikiego do tego, by w końcu znalazł odpowiedniego dla siebie rywala, w co Aomine mu uwierzył. Stał się jednak jeszcze silniejszy i podczas gry pozbawiał przeciwników ducha walki, przez co zmienił zdanie. Potem oświadczył Kuroko, że przestał szukać godnego siebie rywala, bo ktoś taki nigdy się nie pojawi i jedyną osobą mogąca go pokonać, jest on sam. Przez to stał się bardziej arogancki. Fabuła Eliminacje Międzylicealne Zespół Aomine, Akademia Tōō, wygrali mecze eliminacji do finału bez żadnych problemów. Finały thumb|left|200px|Debiut trzeciego zawodnika Pokolenia Cudów Podczas finału w bloku A w eliminacjach Międzylicealnych, Seirin kontra Shūtoku, Aomine pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Momoi znajduje go w sali gimnastycznej, gdzie leży bawiąc się piłką, podczas gdy reszta zespołu gra w eliminacjach finału. Satsuki informuje go, że trwa mecz pomiędzy Midorimą i Kuroko, i zakłada, że wygra Kuroko. Aomine waha się, ale mówi, że to może być każdy z nich.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 33, strona 28 Po meczu Momoi dzwoni do Midorimy, ale Daiki zabiera jej telefon. Podczas rozmowy Midorima ostrzega Aomine przed Seirin w finałowej lidze, na co ten odpowiada, że to śmieszne i jedynym który może go pokonać, jest on sam.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 35, strona 16 Liga Finałowa [[Plik:Aomine_dashes_past_Kagami.png|thumb|right|200px|"Twoje światło jest słabe"]] Po tym jak Aomine dowiedział się od Momoi, gdzie znajdzie Kagamiego, poszedł tam, by się z nim spotkać. Gdy Daiki wyzwał Taigę na pojedynek, ten niegrzecznie zapytał się kim on jest. Aomine przedstawił mu się, po czym Kagami zorientował się, że jest jednym z Pokolenia Cudów. Daiki ignoruje dalsze pytania i wyzywa go na pojedynek jeszcze raz. Arogancja Aomine zdenerwowała Kagamiego, dzięki czemu ten przyjął jego wyzwanie. Członek Pokolenia Cudów pokonuje go bez najmniejszego problemu i oznajmia, że jego współpraca z Kuroko się nie powiedzie, ponieważ "jego światło jest za słabe".Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 39, strona 16 Później spotyka Momoi i mówi jej, że zdolności Kagamiego są rozczarowujące. thumb|left|200px|Aomine kopie Wakamatsu Gdy drużyna Tōō ma przerwę obiadową, do sali gimnastycznej wraca Aomine. Zabiera kawałki jedzenia z bento Sakuraia bez pytania, a gdy inni chcą się dowiedzieć gdzie był, odpowiada wymówkami. Jest zirytowany, gdy jeden z członków drużyny wytyka mu jego nieobecności. Daiki bierze swój magazyn i kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Nagle Wakamatsu łapie go za koszulę i w złości krzyczy na niego, że powinien się bardziej przykładać do treningów. Aomine odpowiada mu, że nie ma na to ochoty i kopie Kōsuke w brzuch. Daiki bierze jedną z piłek i oznajmia że nie potrzebne są mu treningi, bo na meczach i tak będzie grał tak jak trzeba. Po tych słowach robi wsad i wyłamuje kosz, po czym odchodzi, mówiąc, że skoro kosz jest zepsuty, to lepiej sobie odpuścić trening. Dodaje, by przyszli do niego, gdy będą lepsi.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 40, strona 9 Późnej Imayoshi komentuje umiejętności Aomine, twierdząc, że jest typem zawodnika, dla którego trzeba by zmienić zasady, co utrudniłoby mu grę. Kilka dni później rozpoczął się mecz Seirin z Tōō. Wszyscy gracze z obu drużyn przybyli z wyjątkiem Aomine. Momoi dzwoni do niego i dowiaduje się, że chłopak jest jeszcze w szkole, ponieważ zaspał. Imayoshi mówi mu, by jak najszybciej przybył na mecz, jednak Daiki przerywa mu i oznajmia, że Seirin nie jest trudnym przeciwnikiem i nie trzeba się śpieszyć.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 42, strona 12 Międzylicealna Przed Pucharem Zimowym Eliminacje Wstępne Pucharu Zimowego Puchar Zimowy Aomine pojawia się na spotkaniu Pokolenia Cudów. Kuroko także przychodzi, podczas gdy Daiki kręci piłkę na palcu.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 113, strona 6 Zauważa, że Tetsuya przyszedł wraz z Furihatą i uważa to za zabawne. Murasakibara mówi Daikiemu, że on z kolei przyszedł razem z Satsuki, po czym ten każe mu być cicho. Podczas gdy Kuroko wita się ze wszystkimi, Aomine mówi Kise, by trzymał swój telefon z dala od niego, bo irytuje go ciągłe dzwonienie. Ryōta odpowiada mu, mówiąc, że dostaje coraz więcej wiadomości od swoich fanek. Potem przychodzi Akashi i wita się z całą resztą. Po incydencie Kagamiego z nożyczkami Midorimy, rozczarowany Daiki idzie w stronę wyjścia, pytając się Seijūrō o cel spotkania.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 114, strona 1 Akashi odpowiada, oznajmiając, że chciał sprawdzić, czy nie zapomnieli o złożonej sobie obietnicy. Runda 1 Runda 2 Ćwierćfinały Półfinały Umiejętności-brak Relacje Satsuki Momo thumb|200px|left|Młody Aomine z Satsuki Aomine i Momoi przyjaźnili się od dzieciństwa, ponieważ mieszkają blisko siebie. Jako dzieci często grali razem w koszykówkę.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 49, strona 4 Do czasów gimnazjum mówili sobie po imieniu - "Satsuki" i "Dai-chan" (Momoi zdrabniała jego imię). Ku jego zdziwieniu, później zaczęła zwracać się do niego "Aomine-kun" tłumacząc się, że ludzie by plotkowali. Oddalili się od siebie nieznacznie, ale nadal codziennie wracali razem do domu. Ich przyjaźń była testowana, gdy koszykówka zaczęła nudzić Aomine, a jego postawa stała się przyczyną kłopotów. Momoi postanowiła być przy nim na dobre i złe, poszła z nim także do Akademii Tōō, ponieważ bała się, że coś zrobi, jeśli nie będzie miała go na oku. W Książce Postaci Aomine mówi, że chce spać w wolnych dniach, ale Satsuki zmusza go, by ją gdzieś zabierał. Pokłócili się, gdy Momoi powiedziała trenerowi, aby tymczasowo odsunąć go z zespołu z powodu obrażeń. Aomine skarcił ją wtedy i powiedział, że nie chce więcej oglądać jej "lub jej brzydkiej twarzy".Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 80, strona 11 Momoi rozpłakała się i uciekła. Reakcja Aomine dała do zrozumienia, że nie chciał, żeby dziewczyna płakała i żałował tego. Zależy mu na niej, jednak ma trudny charakter. thumb|right|Satsuki i Aomine podczas ćwierćfinału [[Seirin]] Po tym jak Aomine został pokonany przez Kagamiego, odzyskał swoją miłość do koszykówki i zapytał Momoi czy pójdzie z nim na zakupy następnego dnia, aby mógł kupić sprzęt treningowy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do tego i ponownie zaczęła nazywać "Dai-chan" dodając, że zrobi to tylko, gdy kupi jej obiad.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 139, strona 20 Od tego czasu są częściej razem pokazani, co oznacza, że ich przyjaźń została odnowiona. Aomine nie wspierał, ani nie miał nic przeciwko sympatii Satsuki do Kuroko, co pokazuje zarówno w nowelce -Replace- i omake, w którym Kuroko i Momoi poszli na randkę. Został wciągnięty przez Kise w szpiegowanie ich i był tym, który "pracował za kulisami", aby pozbyć się ewentualnych intruzów, którzy chcieliby poderwać Momoi.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 108, strona 21 Po randce, Satsuki pobiegła do jego domu, aby pokazać mu zabawkę, którą Kuroko dał jej w prezencie, na co odpowiedział tylko: "Tak, tak, gratulacje." Tetsuya Kuroko thumb|left|200px|Kuroko i Aomine w Teikō Aomine był najlepszym przyjacielem Kuroko i "światłem" w drużynie w Gimnazjum Teikō. Daiki był zawodnikiem pierwszego składu, kiedy Tetsuya był jeszcze w trzecim. To nie miało znaczenia dla Daikiego, ponieważ widział, że jego kolega ma tyle samo pasji do koszykówki co on. Ćwiczyli razem po treningu i szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, a Aomine od początku nazywał Kuroko "''Tetsu". thumb|right|200px|Relacje Kuroko i Aomine bardzo przypominają obecne relacje Kuroko i [[Kagamiego]] Aomine raz stwierdził, że mają bardzo mało wspólnego, ale koszykówka jest tym, co trzyma i wzmacnia ich przyjaźń. Kiedy Tetsuya awansował do pierwszego składu, ich gra stała się bardzo zsynchronizowana. Midorima powiedział kiedyś, że sposób ich gry jest tak kompatybilny, że aż irytujący. Poza boiskiem, po treningach i meczach, trzymali się razem i chodzili na lody. Z czasem Daiki zmienił się. Stał się silniejszy i ostatecznie stracił pasję do koszykówki, ponieważ był zbyt silny dla swoich przeciwników i wygrana nie sprawiała mu już tyle przyjemności. Kuroko próbował przekonać go, że ostatecznie znajdzie groźnego przeciwnika, ale podczas mistrzostw, Daiki zdominował przeciwników ponownie i uznał, że tylko on może siebie pokonać. Od tego momentu ich przyjaźń zaczęła się rozpadać. Ryōta Kise Taiga Kagami Akademia Tōō Cytaty Ciekawostki thumb|right||200px|Pierwsze koncepcje Aomine thumb|right|200px|Aomine jako policjant *W Książce Postaci znajdują się wcześniejsze koncepcje Aomine. Jego twarz i oczy się nie zmieniły, jednak na jednym ze szkiców jego włosy są dłuższe i zakrywają kark. *W pierwszym sondażu popularności Aomine zajął 6. miejsce z 710 głosami, natomiast w drugim 5. miejsce z 1021 głosami. *Podobnie jak Kagami, który jest nazywany ''Baka-gami (Kagami idiota), Aomine został nazwany przez fanów Aho-mine (aho oznacza głupi). *W kanji 青 (Ao) oznacza niebieski, sugerując jego kolor włosów i oczu. *Aomine i Momoi są przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, jej pseudonim dla niego to "Dai-chan". *Aomine nazywa Kuroko "Tetsu" odkąd zaczęli wspólnie trenować. *Nienawidzi pszczół (został kiedyś przez jedną użądlony). Pewnego razu położył żabę na głowie Momoi, przez co się rozpłakała. *Aomine lubi dziewczyny z dużymi piersiami.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 121, strona 18 *Alternatywnym zawodem Aomine byłby policjant. *Jak stwierdziła Momoi, Aomine i Kagami mają podobny rozmiar buta, 29.5. Noszą nawet tę samą markę obuwia, Air Jordan.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 174, strona 11 *Do obecnych wydarzeń, jako jedynemu z Pokolenia Cudów udało mu się pokonać Seirin. *Aomine przypomina Keigo Atobe z mangi/anime Princes of Tennis, chodzi o arogancję, umiejętności, jak i wszechstronność. Co więcej mają takiego samego seiyū Junichi Suwabe. *Bardzo dużo wie o różnego rodzaju bożkach. *Boi się duchów. *Chociaż się z nim przyjaźnił Aomine jest przeciwieństwem Tetsuyi. Kuroko ma jasną karnację i jasno niebieskie oczy oraz włosy, natomiast Daiki ma ciemną karnację i ciemno niebieskie oczy oraz włosy. Aomine jest egoistyczny i wyróżnia się z tłumu, a Kuroko jest cichy i bardzo trudno go zauważyć. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Daiki Aomine id:Daiki Aomine ja:青峰大輝 zh:青峰大輝 Kategoria:Pokolenie Cudów Kategoria:Akademia Tōō Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Silni skrzydłowi Kategoria:Gracze